gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Shigeru Mizuki/Body of Work
The following is a list of the various works Shigeru Mizuki has created: Major titles Manga Rental manga Serialized manga :For Kitarō, Kappa no Sanpei and Akuma-kun, see above *The New Adventures of Miyamoto Musashi (1965, Garo) *Children Country (1965, Garo) *Namake no Yotarō (1966, First Year Course) *Japanese Folktales (1967-1969, Manga Action) *World Mysteries series (1968, Big Comic) *Yōkai Ghost Stories (1968, Shonen King) *Salaryman Shinigami (1968-1969, Big Comic) *Mizuki's Fairy Tales (1979-1970, Big Comic) *1,001 Kappa Nights (1969-1970, Manga Action) *Modern Yōkai Tales (1969, Novel Ace) *Silent Shock (1970, Gendai Comic) *Yōkai Waterwheel (1970, Bokura Magazine) *The Pillow of Korpokkur (1970, Weekly Playboy) *Kokeka-Kii-Kii (1970, Manga Sunday) *Kaiki Gensō Ryokō (1970-1971, Manga Action) *The Man Who Couldn't Catch a Star (1970-1972, Garo) *Kokeka-Kii-Kii Gaiden (1970-1971, Manga Sunday) *Tokyo Sports Manga Show (1971-1972, Tokyo Sports) *Akiyuki Nosaka's Odd Stories (1971, Manga Action) *Shigeru Mizuki's Hitler (1971, Manga Sunday) *Pollution Cartoons (1971-1973, Pollution Report) *New Harusame Monogatari (1973, Shio) *New Ugetsu Monogatari (1973, Shio) *Witch Monroe (1973, Comic & Comic) *Fushigi-kun (1974, TV Magazine) *NonNonBa (1975-1976, Shonen Champion) *Jōmon Shonen Yogi (1976, Power Comic) *Shigeru Mizuki's Yōkai Tour (1977, Dokkan V) *Shigeru Mizuki's Gensō Gekiga (1977-1978, DonDon) *Pokettoman (1978, Shonen King) *Okita Sōji (1978-1979, Shukan Jitsuwa) *Obake no Mura-chan (1979, TV Magazine) *Nekogusu (1991-1992, Mister Magazine) *Professor Yōkai's Breakfast **Fushigi Series (1992-1993, Big Gold) **Yōkai Transformation Series (1993-1995, Big Gold) *Yōkai Ghost Stories (1994, 1st Grade Learning Magazine) *Tōzai Kikkai Shinshiroku (1996-1997, Big Gold) *Shinpika Retsuden (1997-2004, Kwai) *Kizuchi no Sasoi (1998-1999, Big Gold) *Clop Clop Drifter Tales (1999, Big Comic) *Mizuki's Great Yōkai War (2004-2005, Kwai) *Shinpika: Shigeru Mizuki Story (2006-2007, Kwai) *Shigeru Mizuki's Underworld Journey (2008-2009, Kwai) *Shigeru Mizuki's Tōno Monogatari (2008-2009, Big Comic) *GeGeGe no Fushigi Sōshi (2010-2012, Kwai) *GeGeGe Account Book (2011-2012, Big Comic) *Shigeru Mizuki's Incredible History of Japan (2012-2014, Kwai) *My Days (2014-2015, Big Comic) Graphic novels *Onward Towards Our Noble Deaths (1973, Kodansha) *Tōkaidō Yotsuya Kaidan (1974, Gakken) *Shinigami War Journal (1974, Gakken) *Hoichi the Earless (1975, Gakken) *Showa: A History of Japan (1988-1989, Kodansha) *NonNonBa (1992, Kodansha) *Akuma-kun: The Great Prophet Nostradamus (1993-1994, Tatsumi Publishing) *Tale of Konjaku (1995-1996, Chuokoron-Shinsha) *My Life is a GeGeGe Rakuen (2001, Kodansha) *Shigeru Mizuki's Ancient Izumo (2012, Kadokawa) *Hōjōki (2013, Shogakukan) *Shigeru Mizuki's Legend of Kyōka Izumi (2015, Shogakukan) One Shots Literature Essays *War Stories Father Told His Daughter (1975, Kawade Shobo) *NonNonBa (1977, Chikuma Shobo) *Am I Truly Stupid? (1978, Poplar) *Shigeru Mizuki's Strange Journey (1978, Fusosha Publishing) **Reprinted as Eerie Journey (2001, Chuko Bunko) *Half Asleep Life (1982, Chikuma Shobo) *Yōkai Heaven (1992, Chikuma Shobo) *Shigeru Mizuki's Memories of Rabaul (1994, Chikuma Shobo) *50 Years of Topetoro (1995, Fusosha Publishing) *Shigeru Mizuki's Karan Koron (1995, Sakuhinsha) *Karan Koron Travel Log (2000, Shogakukan) *A Yōkai Since Birth (2002, Kodansha) *Mizuki-san's Theory of Happiness (2004, Nikkei) *Shigeru Mizuki's NonNon Life (2004, Daiwa Shobo) *If You Eat Properly, You Will Be Happy (2012, Hokendoh Jinsha) *War and Reading: Shigeru Mizuki's Pre-Deployment Memo (2015, Kadokawa) *GeGeGe no Goethe (2015, Futabasha) Illustrated Reference books *Shigeru Mizuki's Yōkai Picture Book (1970, Asahi Sonorama) *The Everything Yōkai Manuel (1974, Shogakukan) **Reprinted as Shigeru Mizuki's Yōkai Encyclopedia (2004, Shogakukan) *Tōzai Yōkai Zue (1975, Yomiuri) *Shigeru Mizuki's Yōkai Guidebook (1981, Tokyodo Shuppan) **Shigeru Mizuki's Other World Guidebook (1983, Tokyodo Shuppan) **Shigeru Mizuki's Additional Yōkai Guidebook (1984, Tokyodo Shuppan) **Shigeru Mizuki's World Yōkai Guidebook (1985, Tokyodo Shuppan) **Shigeru Mizuki's Chinese Yōkai Guidebook (1990, Tokyodo Shuppan) **Shigeru Mizuki's Additional World Yōkai Guidebook (2000, Tokyodo Shuppan) *Japanese Yōkai Encyclopedia (1991, Kodansha) ** Additional Japanese Yōkai Encyclopedia (1994, Kodansha) **Illustrated Japanese Yōkai Encyclopedia (1994, Kodansha) **Illustrated Japanese Yōkai Databook (2004, Kodansha) **The Definitive Japanese Yōkai Encyclopedia: Yōkai, Other Worlds and Gods (1991, Kodansha) *Yōkai Art Book (1992, Iwanami-Shinso) **Additional Yōkai Art Book (1993, Iwanami-Shinso) **Yōkai Art Book: Collector's Edition (2002, Iwanami-Shinso) *Shigeru Mizuki's 100 Tsukimono (1995, Gakken) **Shigeru Mizuki's 100 Tsukimono: Collector's Edition (2016, Gakken Plus) *Mujara (1998~1999, Softgarage) *Fifty-Three Stations on the Yōkai-dō (2003, Yanoman) *Shigeru Mizuki's 100 Gods of Japan (2010, Shogakukan) Picture books *Mizuki Shigeru no Nihon Yōkai Meguri 水木茂るしげるの日本妖怪めぐり trans. Shigeru Mizuki's Ghosts and Demons''.'' Editor of... Music *GeGeGe no Kitarō anime theme song (lyrics) *Karan Koron no Uta (lyrics) Other See also *List of live-action productions based on Shigeru Mizuki works pt-br:Shigeru Mizuki/Conjunto da obra Category:Shigeru Mizuki Category:Lists of manga chapters